1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an idle-stop system of a vehicle, and more particularly to an idle-stop system of a vehicle with a manual-transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an idle-stop system has been employed in vehicle systems. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-138221, the idle-stop system controls start/stop of the engine mounted on the vehicle such that the engine is automatically stopped when a predetermined stop condition is met and the engine is restarted by driving a starter to apply initial rotation at the output shaft of the engine (cranking operation) when a predetermined restart condition is met. Performing the idle-stop control makes it possible to increase the fuel-efficiency.
In a vehicle with a manual transmission, the vehicle is provided with the clutch that transmits or blocks motive power between the output shaft and the driving wheel by the driver operating the clutch operating member, and the following are proposed as the restart conditions for the engine: conditions including a condition that, under a circumstance in which the clutch is blocking the motive power between the output shaft and the driving wheel, the clutch operating member is operated such that the motive power is transmitted between the output shaft and the driving wheel; and conditions including a condition that, under the above-described circumstance in which the motive power is blocked, brake operation is released.
In more detail, when the above-described conditions involving clutch operation and brake operation are used as the restart conditions, the restart of the engine may happen if the restart conditions are met regardless of the driver having no intention of moving the vehicle. Specifically, the restart process of the engine may start when the driver accidentally release the clutch or the brake. Under these circumstances, when motive power is transmitted between the output shaft and the driving wheel by operation of the clutch, the vehicle may move regardless of the driver having no intention of moving the vehicle.